Les Havres Gris Parodier
by Naura
Summary: Et bien je crois que le titre dit tout... Pour les explications c'est à la fin!


**_Les havres Gris, _**

**_Version parodier par lol alias Belwen 2ème du nom (ce qui veut dire que c une parodie…) _**

En cette belle journée de… heu… ouais bonne question… bon tant pis… En cette belle journée tout court 5 Hobbits et un magicien se rendaient au Havres Gris. Havres d'où partent les bateaux pour les Terres Immortelles. Arriver au Havres Gris (en passant pourquoi Gris? Pk pas doré ou argenté ou vert?) Les 6 amis eurent la frayeur de leur vie. Devant eux se tenaient les deux plus laides chose de la terre du Milieu, j'ai nommé… roulement de tambour… Elrond et Celeborn! Bilbon mourut presque d'une crise cardiaque à cette vue. Mais on ne vie jusqu'à plus de 111 ans (je sais po c koi sont âge) pour crever d'une simple petite crise cardiaque. Gandalf, malgré ses… heu… en tout cas il a entre 100 et (300 vie d'hommes ce qui fait qu'un homme normal ça vivait jusqu'à environ 50 en moyenne donc 300 fois 50 ça fait : 15 000 ans environ….) environ 15 000 ans, n'eut aucune réactions trop occupé qu'il était a admiré une certaine personne. Frodon, Sam, Pippin et Merry eux ne firent que sursauté à leur vie les ayant déjà vu. Séparément bien sûr mais ça prépare au choc. Leur horreur furent au comble par contre lorsque Elrond se mit à parler :

I Aear cân ven na mar (dsl Babs mais pas de Yaya… Mais on s'en fous on continuera de le dire quand même! Yaya power! ('Seyez po de comprendre…)

Frodon expliqua alors à Bilbon que les elfes lui avaient fait un honneur en lui permettant d'aller aux Terres Immortelle avec eux. Bilbon partit aussitôt vers le bateau suivant Elrond et Celeborn. Galadriel (faut pas l'oublier), avant des les suivre, se tourna vers les 5 compagnons et fit un sourire à Gandalf. Quiconque aurait lu dans les pensées de Galadriel ou de Gandalf à ce moment précis aurait entendu ceci…

Galadriel :_ Ha Gandalf de mon cœur! J'espère que tes sentiments seront pareils aux miens lorsque je te les diraient! J'espère que tu me fera sortir de l'enfer d'être la femme d'un idiot fini comme Celeborn… J'aurais jamais du le marier… Mais bon être trop gentille avec quelqu'un c là que cela mène… Mais c peut-être bien… C'est un peu grâce à lui que j'ai rencontré Gandalf… Ha! Gandalf… Peut-être qu'on devrait faire un meurtre… Hum… Il faudrait tuer Elrond en même temps lorsqu'ils se voient tous les deux ils restent ensemble… Enfin bon je comprends la laideur s'attirent… Ha non! Fallait pas penser à quelque chose comme cela! Je viens de me traumatiser à vie _**(Bon pour celles qui ont pas catcher elle vient d'avoir une image mental Celeborn/Elrond **Terrifiant… (J'avoue!)))_! Mouais bon faudrait que je pense à rentré dans la coquille de noix qui sert de bateau… Je parlerait à mon cher Gandy à l'intérieur… _(Juste comme ça je répète que c une parodie)

Gandalf :_ Ha Galadriel de mon cœur! Mon amour! Bon… Non déclarer mais bon avec Celeborn qui lui colle aux basques se n'est pas facile… Je me demande ce qu'elle lui trouve? Elle doit avoir eu pitié… Du moins j'espère… Au pire je tuerais Celeborn… Je suis sûr que si je le pousse en bas du navire par pur "accident" personne ne m'en voudra… À mais j'y pense… Elrond est toujours avec lui… Vas falloir que je fasse un double meurtre… J'espère qu'Arwen ne m'en voudra pas trop… Je me suis toujours demandé comment elle pouvait être sa fille… Et comment ça mère a pu se marier avec cette horreur… Peut-être la même pitié de Galadriel pour Celeborn… Mais franchement comment une horreur comme Elrond a pu contribuer à la naissance d'une si jolie jeune femme (d'après les critères elf parce que d'après les hommes elle serait rendue à être ancêtre)? Doit être la fille du facteur… Ce qui pose un autre problème… Est-ce que les Elfes ont des facteurs??? Mouais bon Galy est a l'intérieur, je ferais peut-être bien de me grouiller… _(Petit rappel pour les traumatisés : ceci est une parodie ne chercher pas plus loin!)

C'est alors que Gandalf dit Adieu aux quatre Hobbits qui avait été ces compagnons. Encore un petit survole de pensée…

Pippin : _KOI??? IL S'EN VA??? NONNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!! Qui va faire les feux d'artifice à mon mariage forcé avec Diamond _**(Je crois que je te vois venir… **(Nihanihanihanihaniha!!!))_… C'était la seule chose qui m'empêchait de ne pas me suicider _(Exagère po… (HA! Vos gueules!!!))_! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire! Bon d'accord c po juste à cause de ça que je pleures faut dire que Gandalf pour moi c comme un grand-père et que je lui doit environ une centaine milliards de billion de million de fois la vie… Mais dans l'immédiat c à cause des feux d'artifice!!! PAS JUSTE!!! POUVAIT PAS PARTIR APRÈS??? C'était la seule chose qui adoucissait la torture que d'être marier à cette _(dsl je doit censuré le rating est G)_BIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP de Diamond peut-être que le meurtre serait une bonne idée… Pk mes parents on trouver que j'avais l'aĝe de me marier?!?!? Et PK? Pk Diamond??? Pouvait pas me laissez un délais de quelque années pour trouver la perle rare??? Mais non! Fallait qu'ils me marie dans les quelques semaines qui suivent leurs idées "merveilleuses"! Pouvaient pas être amis avec quelqu'un d'autre que les Long Cleeves _(J'crois que c ça…)_ aussi? Mais bon, chuis po trop à plaindre… Merry lui doit se marier avec Estella… Eux qui se sont toujours détesté… Sauf quand Merry est revenu là soudainement elle est devenue gentille… Qu'elle hypocrite! _(Le mot d'ordre est encore "parodie")

Merry : _KOI??? Mais qui va faire les feux d'artifice à mon "mariage" alors??? Il me l'avait promit! C pas juste cété la seule chose qui me permettait de moins souffrir!_** (Je crois que je te vois venir là aussi… **(MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (Vous comprendrez en temps et lieu!))) _Et là il s'en va avant le mariage??? Il n'a po honte??? Si mes parents n'avaient pas eu l'idée de faire la même chose que ceux de Pippin… On est assez grand pour décidé qui nous voulons avoir pour femme non? Pfff… Mais pk est-ce qu'il faut qu'il parte??? Hein? Comme un grand-père pour nous tous! Pourquoi!!!!!!!!!!! Qui est-ce qui va nous punir lorsque nous ferons une connerie? Qui est-ce qui viendras à l'importun mais qui nous fera plaisir de voir??? Pk c toujours ceux qu'on préfère qui s'en vont? Il aurait au moins pu embarqué cette #### ##### ##### ######### ######## #### #### d'Estella avec lui dans un élan de bonté, non? Et Diamond aussi, je suis quand même gentil! _(Un seul mot : Parodie)

Sam : _Il s'en va??? Pas juste! Il était tellement gentil! C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu devenir plus ami avec Monsieur Frodon _(oui même en pensé c Monsieur Frodon… lol!!!)_! Grâce à lui aussi que Frodon n'est pas mort! Je n'imagine pas si cela aurait été un autre Hobbit… Imaginez Pippin essayant de sauver Frodon… Bon faut dire que je n'ai rien contre lui mais il est assez maladroit… Mais s'en empêche que Frodon serait mort à environ… Je dirais avant que Gandalf ne laisse pour Isengard… Non même là il aurait certainement trouvé le moyen de le tuer… _(Pour les fans de Pippin j'ai rien contre lui (surtout que c mon deuxième Hobbit préféré) c juste une jocke) _Mais je me demande pour son mariage et celui de Merry qui va faire les feux d'artifice si Gandalf n'est pas là? Mais bon… Il n'y en n'aura certainement pas…Mais bon je peux rien y faire… Hum mais pk il s'arrête Gandalf??? _(Ai-je vraiment besoin de dire quelque chose??? **(NON!!!)) **

Comme vu précédemment dans les pensées de Sam, Gandalf s'était arrêté et semblait attendre quelque chose…

Gandalf : _Non mais il se grouille Frodon! J'ai Galadriel à convaincre de tuer Celeborn moi! _Il est temps Frodon. _Temps que tu apprennes comment marcher! Non mais tu te grouilles!!! Pas rien que ça à faire de ma journée! Et le bateau il a une heure pour partir! Une chance qu'on est partie 1h en avance… Non mais… _

Sam : Quoi? Vous n'y pensez tout de même pas monsieur Frodon (en passant comme je n'ai po le troisième film avec moi donc ça se peut que ça soit po exactement ce qu'il dise…)! _Oui il n'a pas le droit de s'en aller… surtout seul! Que va-t-il lui arriver si je ne suis pas là? Il risque de mourir! Et en plus je n'ai pas encore réussis à l'appeler que Frodon… NON!!!! IL NE FAUT PAS QU'IL PARTE AVANT QU'IL SACHE QUE JE SUIS CAPABLE DE L'APPELER JUSTE FRODON!!!!!!!! _

Pippin : _Quoi? Cousin au deuxième degré du côté de ma mère s'en va??? C dommage! C tout de même grâce à lui que tlm est encore en vie! Ça doit être Sam qui est triste…Moi aussi faut dire… Il aurait tout de même pu le dire avant… J'aurai dit à ma cousine qu'il partait… Elle aurait pu se déclaré… Mais bon… trop tard... Snif… va me manquer… chez qui est-ce que je pourrais aller squatter une chambre maintenant? Qui est-ce qui va nous apportez nos bières à Merry et moi, lorsque nous chanterons au Dragon Vert??? Et avec qui vais-je pouvoir achaler ma cousine s'il part! OUIN!!!! _

Merry : _Quoi? Il s'en va? Snif… il va me manquer… Qui nous apportera nous bière à Pippin et moi lorsque nous chanterons au Dragon vert? Qu'elle chambre vais-je pouvoir squatter s'il n'est plus là? Ça va être ma cousine _(Je parle de la même Hobbit que dans les pensées de Pippin (bah oui les Hobbits sont tous en quelque sorte cousin j'crois…)) _qui va être déçu… Si je l'avais su… Je lui aurais dit… Peut-être que Frodon serait resté… Et je n'imagine pas Sam… depuis qu'il est né quesement qu'il voit Frodon à chaque jour, qu'il est son jardinier… Et le groupe va être en quelque sorte brisé… Qui nous chicaneras tout en ayant cet air amusé? SNIF!!!!! _

Gandalf : _MAIS IL SE GROUILLE À FAIRE SES ADIEUS!!!! COMME SI JE N'AVAIS QUE ÇA À FAIRE!!!! J'AI GALADRIEL À DRAGUER MOI!!!! _

Puis Frodon serra chacun dans ses bras et donna le livre à Sam. Il se retourna et s'en alla vers Gandalf qui visiblement était heureux qu'il se décide enfin…

Gandalf : _NON MAIS! PO TROP TÔT! _

Mais au plus grand désespoir de ses amis… Surtout Sam…

Sam : _NONNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!! PK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????? JE N'AI PAS ENCORE PUS LUI DIRE QUE JE POUVAIS L'APPELER SEULEMENT FRODON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

Alors que Frodon se retournait une dernière fois vers ses amis en souriant dans qui voulait dire "ne vous inquiété pas pour moi ça va aller" Sam murmura une seule phrase…

Sam : Adieu… Frodon…

#L'auteure prends une pause…# (Bah koi ça fait 15 minutes no stop que j'écris… (-Sam : Heu simplement comme ça… Je l'ai déjà appeler Frodon… -lol : Je sais mais c pour faire plus dramatique… -Sam : oO -lol : Compte toi chanceux que je m'en sois pas tenu à mon idée de départ… -Sam : Qui était? –lol : Vaux mieux pas que tu le saches… -Sam : Dits-moi que tu ne fais pas parti de celles qui… -lol : NON! Bien que parfois… Mais c'aurait été pour niaiser de toute manière… -Sam : Laisses-moi douter. –lol : Ok! #l'auteure fini sa pause#

Dans le bateau…

Celeborn et Elrond, alias les deux horreurs suprême de la nature, parlaient calmement des réactions étranges que les gens avaient en les voyant. Bilbon piquait un somme, Frodon était plonger dans ses pensées "_Peut-être que j'aurais du lui dire avant de partir… Mais ça aurait fait quoi? Je suis sûr qu'elle se fout de moi…_ (Tu vas dire son nom un jour? (Peut-être… MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (Non, pour de vrai je vais le dire avant la fin))) _Elle ne remarquera certainement pas que je ne suis plus l"_. Galadriel et Gandalf eux étaient encore dans la phase "je lui parle ou j'attends… Je lui parle ou j'attends?" Ce fut finalement Gandalf qui se décide et s'approcha de Galadriel.

Gandalf : Galadriel, j'aimerais-vous parlez.

Galadriel : Mais faites donc…

Gandalf : Voyez-vous (Non elle voit pas justement… Ma gueule je sais…) je… il y a quelque chose que j'aurais voulu vous dire il y a très longtemps… C que… vous voyez… Heu… Ce n'est pas facile à dire…

Galadriel : J'ai toute ma vie devant moi à vous consacrer… Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra…

Gandalf : Et bien ce que j'ai à vous dire c que… #Gandalf s'agenouille# Galadriel… Dès la première fois où j'ai poser mes yeux sur vous, où j'ai vu les rayons du soleil étinceler sur vos cheveux d'or, dès que j'ai vu vos yeux bleus comme le ciel d'une journée d'été je… Je suis tombé amoureux de vous… Vous êtes ma raison de vivre… Mon oxygène… Je sais que vous êtes déjà mariée, mais êtes vous sûr d'être heureuse?

Une Julie en pyjamajaune fluo et bleu poudre poursuivit d'un lapin rose géant armé d'une carotte verte pourrie à pois mauve en guise d'épée passa en courant (Bah koi? C po de ma faute si y'avais plus d'ange dans le magasin et qu'y avait juste ça? (Bon d'accord y'avait aussi l'Oliphant jaune à pois mauve monter d'un Gimli saoul poursuivit d'un Legolas transformé en fille tombé amoureuse de Gimli mais bon… Julie faisait mieux l'affaire… (Et puis de toute façon l'Oliphant ne rentrait pas dans le bateau… (Quoique si… (Nah laissez faire…)))). Galadriel ne s'entendant pas à cette déclaration resta sous le choc, incapable de parler. Gandalf voyant que sa belle Galadriel ne répondait point cru qu'elle ne l'aimait pas… Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'excuser et s'éloigner le cœur brisé un cri de frayeur se fit entendre…

#l'auteur prend sa deuxième pause…# (-lol : Alors comment vous trouvez? -Gandalf : Bah la déclaration est pas trop pire… -lol : Pfff… c une de mes meilleures! -Gandalf : D'accord je n'ai rien dis. -Galadriel : Et pourquoi c lui et pas moi qui fait une déclaration? –lol : C plus chou… Et puis je savais po quoi te faire dire. Et puis c po plus cute quand c Gandalf? -Galadriel : Bah je dois avoue que c mignon… -lol : Bon! Question réglée!) #l'auteure fini sa pause#

Pour savoir l'origine allons voir du côté de nos deux atrocité de la Terre du Milieu qui ne sont nuls autres que… Celeborn et Elrond! Ce dernier était tranquillement en train de dire à Celeborn combien il était heureux d'aller aux Terres Immortelles car sa femme y était…

Elrond : Voyez-vous Celeborn ma femme est partie il y a de sa très longtemps à cause de je ne sais plus trop quoi… Me laissant seul avec trois enfants… J'imagine sa joie lorsqu'elle va me revoir (Ouais elle va s'évanouir… Mouarf!)!

Celeborn : Je me rappelle que Galadriel avait tenue à se qu'on assiste à son départ. Avec qui avait-elle pris le bateau déjà?

Elrond : C'étais le facteur qui portait les messages entre Foncombe et la Lorien quand Galadriel n'étais pas encore capable de faire des longues distances. Elle était très amie avec lui. Ils étaient souvent ensemble. Mes deux fils et Arwen lui ressemble je trouve… (Dsl po pu m'en empêcher…** (On avait remarqué!))**

Celeborn : Ha oui! Je m'en rappelles maintenant! Il était…

Sa phrase fut coupée car une roche assez grosse venait de transpercer la coque du navire et avait assommé Elrond. Il poussa un crie de frayeur…

#l'auteur prend une pause# (-Elrond : Pk est-ce que je reçoit la roche? -lol : heu… c que… ben… c le hasard… -Celeborn : Pk j'ai l'impression qu'on est con? -lol : #murmure# Peut-être paske à vous l'êtes… #À voix haute et les doigts croisée# Je sais po d'où te vient cette impression… En faites vous êtes très intelligents… -Celeborn : Ha! D'accord! Je suis rassuré! #lol fini sa pause#

Pour savoir l'origine de cette roche retournons du côté de nos Hobbits délaisser un peu trop par l'auteure qui s'en excuse énormément…

Sam, Merry et Pippin s'attardait sur le quai en se souvenant de tout ce que eux et Frodon ou eux et Gandalf ou encore eux Frodon et Gandalf avait fait… Puis Pippin fout de tristesse lança une pierre dans la mer…

Ce geste aurait pu parraître anodin s'il ne s'était pas agi d'une grosse roche… Bon vous me direz queset qu'elle est la différence entre une roche normal et une grosse roche? Et bien lorsque vous lancer une roche normale et que par erreur vous la lancer sur un bateau celle-ci rebondit, contrairement à la grosse roche qui passe au travers de la coque et tout ce qui se trouve sur son chemin. À part une tête… Là elle rebondit.

La roche malheureusement toucha le bateau et une tête.

#lol prends une pause va mangé des beignes (gracieuseté de ses parents), prend un verre de lait, revient dans sa chambre écoute un peu de musique puis se rappelle la fic#

Retournons à l'intérieur du bateau vers Gandalf et Galadriel.

Tous deux fort surpris de ce cri de terreur pousser par Celeborn se levèrent précipitamment.

Celeborn ayant vu de l'eau rentré dans le bateau se mit à hurler : LE BATEAU PRENDS L'EAU!!!!

Galadriel s'évanouit de frayeur et faillit se noyer dans la couche d'eau et se ne fut que grâce Gandalf qui ne pouvant prendre le temps de la réanimer la prit dans ses bras qu'elle eut la vie sauve. Frodon alla tout de suite près de Gandalf qui saurait certainement quoi faire. Celeborn était toujours à l'autre bout du bateau en train d'essayer de "réveill" Elrond qui s'était fait assommé par la roche. Bilbon qui ayant vécu jusqu'à plus de 111 n'allait certainement pas mour… #Heu… Un instant je reviens… Une jeune fille d'environ 13 ans se matérialisa dans le bateau pris le pouls de Bilbon et remarquant qu'il n'y en avait pas revient dans son monde…# Allait certainement mourir à cause d'un bateau qui prends l'eau. Gandalf créa une mini bulle autour de lui pour pouvoir se rendre au quai et Frodon le suivit. Quand Celeborn se décida à abandonner Elrond il était trop tard et les deux amis moururent ensemble…

Finalement Frodon et Gandalf qui portait Galadriel arrivèrent sur le quai où les attendaient Pippin, Merry et Sam.

Une fois Galadriel poser par terre Gandalf lui fit le bouche à bouche. Une fois Galadriel réanim

Galadriel #s'autant au cou de Gandalf# : Gandalf! Je vous aime aussi! Allons nous marier!

Puis Gandalf tout joyeux l'embrassa doucement pour marquer son accord.

Frodon lui était en train de crier après les trois autres qui ne voulaient pas dénoncer Pippin pour leur dire comment ils avaient été stupides de jeter cette roche.

Frodon : NON MAIS??? ÇA VAS PAS LA TÊTE? VOUS AURIEZ PU NOUS TUEZ! C'ÉTAIT MA DERNIÈRE CHANCE D'ÊTRE EN PAIX AVEC MOI-MÊME!!! C'ÉTAIT LE DERNIER BATEAU!!!! VOUS AVEZ TOUT GÂCHÉ!!!!

Puis il s'effondra sur Sam en pleurant sur son triste sort… Sam essayait de la calmer en lui disant des "tout vas bien aller Frodon, ça vas s'arranger….". Mais rien n'y faisait. Jusqu'à ce que…

Pippin : Hé! Mais j'y pense! Ma cousine Kristie (Vi… vous vous trompez pas je parle de la merveilleuse auteure Kristaline (Moi lèche-botte? Juste un peu… lol!)! Mais Kristaline si tu veux pas j'enlève ton nom de la fic) t'aimait bien! En faites elle t'aime tout cours mais elle était trop gênée pour te le dire! C'est elle qui va être contente!

Frodon : Elle m'aime???

Merry : Bah oui… s'en était presque désespérant…

Frodon : Elle m'aime!?!?!?!? VITE RETOURNONS À LA COMTÉ!!!!

#lol prends une pause s'étire puis reprends#

Épilogue…

Frodon se maria finalement 1 semaine plus tard avec l'Hobbit Kristaline. Gandalf fit bien sûr les feux d'artifices. Les deux Hobbits du nom de Diamond et Estella furent retrouvés mortes un couteau planté dans le coeurdans leur maison peu après l'arriver deux Hobbits qui habitait à Bree qui s'appellait Babs et Béné. On conclu le suicide. Peu après que Babs et Béné rencontrèrent Pippin et Merry les quatre se marièrent (Béné avec Merry et Babs avec Pippin). Gandalf fit des feux d'artifices. Après leurs mariages Gandalf et Galadriel allèrent se marier au Gondor et puis s'achetèrent une maison dans la Comté. Bien sûr elle fut plus grande que la majorité des autres.

Pour Celeborn et Elrond ils sont bel et bien morts dans le naufrage du bateau. Maintenant les Havres Gris sont considéré comme hanté car lorsque vous vous approché de l'eau ont peut entendre Celeborn hurler et Elrond pleurer car il n'a jamais pu revoir sa femme…

**_Fin _**

NDA : Bon pour celles qui n'ont pas lu mon autre fic ou qui on pas lu ma bio les passage en caractère gras sont de ma diablesse personnelle et en soulignée de mon ange personnelle aussi… Ou bien de mes deux autres personnalités… Mais chut… Elles n'aiment pas ça quand je dis ça… lol!

Et puis comment trouvez-vous? C'était un gros délire que j'avais fais pour la fête à Babs et comme je suis de retour et que mon chapitre 17 est pas fini mais que je suis de retour j'ai décidé de le mettre!

Origine de la fic : Hé bien un jour ou moi et Babs on était en train d'écouter Into the West on est parti sur un délire : "Tu vois Pippin qui lance un pierre dans la bateau qui coule. Les seuls qui réussisse en s'en sortir sont Gandalf, Galadriel et Frodon. Le reste de la fic je l'ai inventé au fur et à mesure.


End file.
